monsterhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Zee (Elizabeth)
Zee''' 'is minor protagonist of ''Monster House. She is DJ's babysitter, Bones' ex-girlfriend, and Skull's current girlfriend. She is better known as DJ's babysitter and rocker when DJ's parents are away. She is voiced by Maggie Gyllenhaal. History Nebbercrackers' Absence Soon after Nebbercracker's body brought onto hospital and DJ is left by his parents, Zee arrives on DJ's house and asked about what has happened, in which DJ simply ignores her. She then gives the lecture on DJ and when he expressed his boredom on her rules, she resorts to shattered one of DJ's mother's vase and told him to go for bed. When DJ sleeps, she phoned Skull to visit her. She later caught the boy peering on what appeared to be ghost on the window of Nebbercracker's home. DJ told her about the strange phone that he received, but ended up teased instead. Bones even gone too far by tearing DJ's bunny doll, in which prompt Zee to stop him. Bones then dropped the damaged doll in disgust. Both of them later unaware about the strange sightings that DJ later witnessed. She and Bones had a chat when DJ decided to sneak out, where he overheard the Bones' past where he had his kite confiscated by the old man, but not without seeing him talked to his house and kissed it. Due to getting drunked at that time, he suddenly rough housing her and resulting her kicked him out. Caughting the Boys Spying on the HouseEdit The next morning, she caught DJ and Chowder spying on Nebbercracker's home. Discovering that the boys never left home and goes too far by peeing on the bottle, she believes that their parents would have took her for doctor. She then told them about when he kicked Bones and he did never came back for apologize. Recalled that they found bottle before the possessed house scared them, DJ and Chowder deduced that Bones may attacked. Once again, she didn't believe them. Meet Jenny and Left DJ Irritated by the phone from Chowder's parents, Zee goes for them just as they barely escaped from the house's third attack. Without thinking twice, she goes for the house but is stopped by DJ whom conviced her that his behavior was due to puberty (this actually ruse and perhaps is better that she never learned that he lied). This was success and she decided to leave the kids for their own business. Epilogue She later seen have a date with Skull until Bones comes to pick her, only to be rejected. When Bones decided to leave, she called him back. It's unknown whether they fix their relationship later on. Personality and Traits Elizabeth prefers to go by the name Zee and when Dj's parents are away she's seen wearing a black tank top that says Skull and Bones along with dark blue skinny jeans and black and white checkered shoes. Zee is best to be described as ironical , sarcastic, sardonic, satirical, and overall satiric to everyone. She also tends to not take her job seriously as is seen throughout the first part of the movie with how she treats DJ and Chowder. Relationship with DJ and Chowder Zee views DJ and Chowder as nothing more than children. She's not very fond of them and doesn't talk to them unless she needs to. Trivia * She went to Westbrook Prep school, like Jenny, but was kicked out for unknown reason. *If DJ failed to stopped her from approaching Nebbercracker's possessed house, she would be likely eaten or ended up saved by DJ and his friends. Gallery Monster House Zee.png Zee2.jpg Monster_house.0007.jpg|''"No more mountain dew"'' Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters